1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inductor for generating an electromagnetic AC field at a discharge element of a melt vessel through which, for the purpose of cooling, flows a cooling fluid.
2. State of the Prior Art
In DE 195 00 012 A1 is described an inductor in a regulation and closure device of a metallurgical vessel which comprises a stator disposed in the vessel wall and a rotor rotatable in the stator for choking or shutting off the melt flow (a pipe-in-pipe closure system). Cooling takes place uniformly by means of a single cooling fluid. For reasons of safety, compressed air is used as the cooling fluid so that in the event of leakage, for example through wear of the vessel wall, water vapor or oxyhydrogen gas cannot develop.
In an older patent application, 196 03 317.9-34, it is specified that the inductor, during an operating phase, is cooled with liquid gas, and with air during a stand-by phase. Cooling with water is also avoided here.
GB 22 79 543 A describes a two-part inductor with separate electrical connections at the discharge element of a melt vessel. Nothing is mentioned about cooling.